1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile terminals, and more particularly, to a method of providing a user interface according to a user characteristic and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication technology develops, mobile terminals become more widely used and thus communication service providers and manufacturers of mobile terminals provide various services and functions for satisfying requests of users.
For example, in addition to providing a communication service regardless of time and location, services such as a wireless Internet service, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), a multimedia service, such as displaying an image and a moving picture, and a digital media broadcasting (DMB) service are provided by mobile terminals. Further, mobile terminals having additional features according to other known provided services, such as two display units, a display unit for displaying variable aspect ratios, a touch screen, a camera unit, and a DMB receiver, are also commonly available to the general public.
In consideration of users' convenience and satisfaction, the different forms of mobile terminals provide user interfaces according to the kinds of functions requested be executed by a user. For example, with a mobile terminal having a display unit in which a vertical dimension is different than that of a horizontal dimension, when performing voice communication, a voice communication service may be provided in a vertical display mode of the display unit in which the vertical dimension thereof is greater than the horizontal dimension, and when viewing DMB, a DMB service may be provided in a horizontal display mode of the display unit in which the horizontal dimension thereof is greater than the vertical dimension. However, instead of uniformly providing a service requested by a user according to a predetermined specific function, such as that described above, a method of providing a requested service by an interface set by a user according to the user's individual characteristic is required.